Brandon Vera
Brandon Vera is a fighter that has fought at both heavyweight and light-heavyweight in the UFC's ranks. Vera was most currently on the bad side of a two-fight losing streak to top competition in Randy Couture and Jon Jones. After taking the rest of 2010 off to heal from the injury suffered in the Jones fight, Vera returned in January 2011 to face Thiago Silva. Silva defeated Vera via dominant unanimous decision, after breaking Vera's nose grotesquely in the third round. The fight was Vera's third-straight defeat, and he was cut from the UFC. A little over a month later, Silva tested positive for drugs in the post-fight drug screenings of UFC 125 and his win over Vera was overturned to a no-contest. Vera was allowed back into the UFC. He was rumored to face either the winner or the loser of Tito Ortiz versus Antonio Rogerio Nogueira. Instead, he next returned against Eliot Marshall. Vera defeated Marshall via a controversial unanimous decision, suffering a broken arm from a Marshall armbar attempt in the process. During his recovery, Vera called out Thiago Silva in January 2012 who had just been released from his one-year suspension after testing positive for steroids in the post-fight drug urinalysis after the pair's first fight in January 2011. The fight was scheduled but Vera was injured and forced to pull out of the fight shortly afterwards. After recovering, Vera next signed to face brutal Australian striker James Te-Huna. Instead Vera fought former UFC light-heavyweight champion Mauricio Rua losing via fourth round technical knockout after an absolute war. Vera took some time off but it was later revealed that he had taken it off to move up in weight as in May 2013 Vera was announced to be returning to heavyweight to fight Ben Rothwell. Fights *Brandon Vera vs. Justin Eilers *Tim Sylvia vs. Brandon Vera - Vera came into the fight undefeated and it was his first loss. It was Tim Sylvia's last fight in the UFC so far. Vera broke his hand in the fight. *Fabricio Werdum vs. Brandon Vera - The fight and its controversial ending via referee stoppage was Brandon Vera's last fight as a heavyweight. He realized that he was too small for the heavyweight division after the fight and he wanted to go down to the lighter division. *Brandon Vera vs. Reese Andy - The fight was Vera's light-heavyweight debut. It was actually Reese Andy's UFC debut. *Keith Jardine vs. Brandon Vera *Brandon Vera vs. Mike Patt - After the fight, Mike Patt was cut. *Brandon Vera vs. Krzysztof Soszynski - Krzysztof Soszynski was a late replacement for Vera's original opponent, Matt Hamill. *Randy Couture vs. Brandon Vera - The fight was Randy Couture's debut back to the light-heavyweight division. *Jon Jones vs. Brandon Vera - An elbow from Jon Jones broke Vera's orbital bone in the fight. *Thiago Silva vs. Brandon Vera - Thiago Silva tested positive for banned substances after the bout. Vera suffered a broken nose during the bout. Vera was cut after the bout, but then Silva tested positive and the fight's result was switched to a neutral no-contest. *Brandon Vera vs. Eliot Marshall - Vera suffered a broken arm in the bout. Eliot Marshall was most likely cut from the UFC again after the fight. Category:Light-heavyweight fighters